1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding board, particularly a ski, with a running surface, an upper shell, optionally with a core, steel edges, an upper flange and a lower flange, and with at least one interface element connected to the sliding board body and intended for arranging at least one binding element on the upper side of the sliding board.
2. Background Art
EP-A-1 161 972 discloses a sliding board with a profiled rail system which comprises at least one rail extending in the longitudinal direction of the sliding board, which is connected to the sliding board body by a peg connection or anchorage by means of at least one formed-on peg or part of a peg. The fastening of the profiled rails is performed on the finished sliding board and consequently just replaces the otherwise customary screw fastening. In order to provide a sliding board with an already premounted profiled rail system, it is therefore necessary to carry out fastening and mounting operations on the finished sliding board.